


Шесть чувств

by Kaellig



Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [6]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, F/M, Kissing, Nightmares, Sibling Incest, Telepathy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: 1бог знает что
Relationships: Kaylee Frye/Simon Tam, River Tam/Simon Tam
Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767694
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Шесть чувств

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Six Senses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289785) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



_Is it any wonder I can't sleep?  
All I have is all you gave to me  
Turn to the gates of heaven, to myself be damned  
Turn away from light._  
\- The Smashing Pumpkins, "Eye"

**слух**

* * *

За стенкой её каюты звучат голоса. Ривер замирает и вслушивается, считает вдохи, чтобы засечь время.

— И вот однажды жена узнаёт об их романе и подкладывает им вместо лубриканта... знаешь, есть такая спортивная мазь для растирания на водной основе? Которая сильно разогревается от трения?

Слышится хихиканье:

— Да ладно!

— Клянусь тебе! Парочку привезли с ожогами третьей степени на... ну ты поняла. Они просто выли от боли, а все вокруг с трудом удерживали каменные лица.

Пауза, затем негромкий смех.

Снова хихиканье:

— Это чудовищно.

— О, это ещё что. Сейчас я расскажу тебе про парня, который обратился с хромотой. Небольшого роста, совершенно непримечательный — пока мы не зашли в смотровую и он не снял ботинки...

Он смеётся, когда разговаривает с Кейли. Рассказывая ей разные истории, он словно возвращается в свою прежнюю жизнь и может на время отодвинуть в сторону все лишние мысли.

Интересно, отодвигает ли он и мысли о ней, проскальзывающие в его сознание непрошеным гостем, бледным призраком из темноты? Откладывает ли их на другой день? Говорит ли он себе: «Ей станет лучше, ей уже намного лучше», прежде чем снова повернуться к Кейли, и засмеяться вместе с ней, и рассказать ей ещё одну историю?

Иногда голоса, которые она слышит, принадлежат вовсе не Саймону и Кейли. Иногда эти голоса звучат просто в её голове, подобные колоколам или ангельскому пению. Чаще всего они поют на латыни, хотя греческий им тоже явно нравится. Их пение по-своему даже приятно; когда они поют достаточно громко, то почти заглушают крики.

Достаточно того, говорит себе Ривер, что Саймон её любит. Это бесценный дар, которым она пользуется слишком уж вольготно. Ривер знает, какое место занимает в его сердце; знает, что он бросит ради неё всё на свете, если потребуется.

Если потребуется. Если небеса разверзнутся над их головами.

Но сейчас всё спокойно, они просто плывут сквозь пространство, и он говорит ей, что она идёт на поправку, и он улыбается чаще, а его саркастические замечания становятся легче и беззаботнее. Однажды она даже слышала, как он сказал «чувак». В шутку, конечно, но сказал же, тихо усмехнувшись, и Кейли, хихикая, ужаснулась этому — тоже не всерьёз. Затем она ухватила его за руку, и они за смеялись уже вместе.

Всё это Ривер слышит, лёжа в своей каюте и уставившись в невидимый в темноте потолок.

* * *

**зрение**

* * *

— Я не хочу. Больше никаких иголок.

— Ривер, так надо. Это поможет, тебе станет лучше.

— От них больно. Во мне уже слишком много дырок, проделанных всякими штуками. Они пробираются под кожу, и после этого вещи теряют свой смысл. Кости становятся чужими, когда их касается металл. Не заставляй меня.

В его взгляде проступает раздражение, хотя Саймон пытается его не показывать. 

— Мей-мей, — вздыхает он и смотрит на шприц.

Она сидит иногда в медотсеке, когда он обрабатывает чужие раны. Забирается на свободную кушетку, поджав под себя ноги, и смотрит. «Доктор», говорят они. «Врач», говорят они. Тот, кто штопает людей. Но Ривер знает, что Саймон делает куда большее.. Он собирает по частям то, что сломано: вывернутые конечности, разорванные внутренние соединения, пулевые отверстия с яркими ручейками крови. Когда он работает, его движения чётко выверены, лицо выглядит сосредоточенным, а на дне его глаз теплится живой блеск, что-то похожее на счастье. Он чинит всё. В этом его предназначение.

Но иногда, когда думает, что она этого не видит, он смотрит на Ривер, и ей даже почти не нужно — или вовсе не нужно — тянуться к его сознанию: его мысли написаны у него на лице. _Он чинит всё_. Любые обобщения подвержены исключениям. И иногда Ривер кажется, что он должен ненавидеть её за это.

Он задумчиво хмурит брови. Ривер не помнит, чтобы у него было такое выражение лица прежде, до того, как она уехала в академию. Саймон держится теперь серьёзнее, значительнее, словно неся невидимую шёлковую мантию на плечах, и ему это идёт. Но Ривер знает, как тяжело ему это даётся; знает, как он просыпается порой среди ночи, задыхаясь, как будто эта новая жизнь душит его, зажав рот тяжёлой ладонью. В такие моменты она касается его лба прохладными пальцами; однако слова, которые она хочет ему сказать, застывают на языке, превращаясь в пророчества, понятные лишь ей одной. 

Это тоже своего рода шифр, но шифр куда более сложный, чем тот, который она использовала раньше. «Они делают нам больно. Забери меня отсюда». Боль так же легко понять, как приказ или мольбу. Сложности кроются в нюансах, в тех вещах, которые она хотела бы выражать как-то иначе. Ривер хотела бы сказать, что у Саймона, когда тот смеётся, появляются ямочки на щеках, а глаза прищуриваются, становясь похожими на полумесяцы, и кажется, что он должен видеть мир по-другому. Каким, наверное, видит его Кейли: в приглушённых розово-золотых тонах и в обрамлении цветущих лоз. Ривер хотела бы сказать, что Саймон никогда не смеётся так, когда они остаются вдвоём; в этой стерильной комнате, где царят синий, белый и холодное серебро, нет места для смеха.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит Саймон. — Ты должна быть смелой. Ради меня. Я пытаюсь помочь.

Ривер касается его щеки, проводит пальцем по тому месту, где должна быть ямочка, но её нет. В его глазах, похожих на кусочки неба, она видит лишь тревогу и сосредоточенность. _Ривер изнутри вовсе не Ривер. Она собиралась ею стать, но забыла. Теперь она вспоминает об этом, лишь когда видит небо._

Ривер сглатывает и отводит взгляд.

— Ривер, пожалуйста. Это важно. Мне кажется, я наконец во всём разобрался. Новый препарат... он прогонит голоса. Никаких побочных эффектов. Но его, к сожалению, нужно вводить внутривенно.

— Улыбнись мне, Саймон.

Эта просьба застаёт его врасплох. Несколько мгновений он смотрит на неё растерянно, и Ривер думает, что, должно быть, сказала не то, что хотела. С ней это бывает.

Затем в его взгляде появляется снисходительность, как будто он развлекает маленького ребёнка. Наклонившись, Саймон ерошит ей волосы и улыбается.

— Так лучше? — спрашивает он.

Ривер изучает его лицо, пытаясь найти ямочки на щеках, радость, беспечность, но видит только мягкую, тихую заботу. И любовь; в его глазах она всегда видит любовь. Но Ривер начинает понимать — хотя и не может уместить этого в голове, — что его любовь в чём-то неполноценна и увечна.

— Они забрали у меня твои улыбки, — говорит Ривер. Она почти готова расплакаться.

* * *

**обоняние**

* * *

Свой лосьон после бритья Саймон купил ещё на Осирисе, до того, как оттуда пришлось уехать. Бутылочка полна ещё наполовину, но Ривер открывает её и переворачивает, разливая жидкость. Каюта Саймона в одно мгновение наполняется его восхитительным запахом. Ривер улыбается, забирается на койку и ждёт, когда он вернётся.

Открыв дверь, Саймон закрывает глаза с привычным выражением раздражённой обречённости на лице. В каюте пахнет разнотравьем и тропическим лесом с тяжёлыми нотками древесины и тлеющих углей. 

Саймон прибирается, не сказав ни слова, но Ривер чувствует по напряжению плечей, что он расстроен. «Это была последняя ниточка, связывавшая его с прошлой жизнь», — шепчут голоса на манер колыбельной.

— Так лучше, — говорит Ривер в бесплодной надежде на то, что он однажды поймёт. Так лучше, потому что всё вокруг теперь пронизано его запахом; им пропахли её руки, волосы и кожа — и даже после того, как Саймон уходит, уложив её на её собственную койку, ей кажется, что он по-прежнему рядом. Это ощущение приносит покой и умиротворение.

Ривер хочет так ему и сказать. Но вместо этого лежит без сна, уставившись в темноту. Она медленно кладёт одну ладонь себе на щёку, другую — поверх сердца и вдыхает воздух, наполненный его присутствием.

На следующий день ей становится хуже. Она чувствует это заранее, как электричество, разливающееся в воздухе перед началом грозы. Оно рокочет внутри неё, набирая силу, накапливая статическое напряжение, подпитываясь её паникой; Ривер удерживает подступающую черноту, пока хватает сил, — а потом та вырывается и затапливает собой весь мир, грохоча глухими раскатами.

Ривер приходит в себя через несколько минут и обнаруживает рядом Саймона. Тот сжимает её в объятиях, сомкнув пальцы на её запястьях, — так, словно не желая никому отдавать. «Всё в порядке, я здесь, я рядом», — шепчет он ей на ухо подобно мантре, и его голос звучит откатывающимися волнами. Он держит её, пока Ривер сотрясают отголоски приступа; пока жуткие видения постепенно выцветают и угасают в её сознании. Ривер откидывается назад, прижимаясь к Саймону спиной. От него веет уверенностью, надёжностью и теплом. Он держит крепко, но не настолько, чтобы причинить боль, и Ривер расслабляется, податливо растекаясь в его объятиях.

— Саймон, — говорит она сдавленно, и собственный голос, окрашенный слабыми отзвуками всхлипываний, кажется ей чужим.

— Я здесь, Ривер. — Он разжимает руки и разворачивает её лицом к себе. — Расскажи мне, что случилось.

Она трясёт головой. У неё нет слов для того, чтобы описать обрушивающийся хаос, простирающиеся до самого горизонта выжженные пустоши, сотрясающуюся землю под ногами и затапливающую всё воду.

Саймон смотрит на неё несколько мгновений, затем притягивает к себе и крепко обнимает. 

— Всё хорошо, — шепчет он снова. — Я с тобой. Тебе больше нечего бояться.

Словосочетание «тропические леса» вышло из употребления ещё несколько веков назад. Ривер наткнулась на него совершенно случайно, листая пожелтевшие книги в кабинете отца. То были артефакты с Земли — книги, но совсем не такие, как она привыкла: бесконечные стопки хрустящей бумаги, пропахшие пылью и пеплом, и они не произносили сами напечатанные на них слова. «Тропические леса Аазонки», — прочитала Ривер. Она знала про амазонок: бронзовая кожа, стальной взгляд, меткий глаз. Если бы Зоуи отсекла одну из своих грудей, то точно сошла бы за одну из них.

Эти слова застревают в её памяти. И именно они приходят на ум, когда Ривер утыкается лицом в шею Саймона. От него пахнет дождём и листвой, а из-под них проступают пьянящий аромат хвои и чистый мягкий запах мыла. Ей неожиданно становится жаль разлитого лосьона: чем он будет пахнуть, когда выветрится этот запах? Она не знает и не хочет даже думать об этом.

Ривер давит очередной всхлип.

— Ривер?

В его голосе слышится лёгкая неуверенность. Он начинает отстраняться, но Ривер прижимается к нему сама:

— Обними мне.

Он послушно обнимает. Ривер снова зарывается лицом в его плечо, втягивает запахи леса, позволяя себе затеряться в них. Под опущенными веками разворачивается зелень листвы.

— Ривер...

Она целует тёплую кожу, обтягивающую его ключицу, и чувствует, как Саймон делает резкий вдох. 

— Ривер, — повторяет он, и его голос понижается до хриплого шёпота.

— Ты произносишь моё имя так, словно оно имеет какой-то смысл, — бормочет она и снова втягивает его запах. Дождь и лес.

Время останавливается. Ривер прижимается крепче, всем телом, мечтая раствориться в таком знакомом запахе. Как капля дождя в океане. Быть может, если она надавит достаточно сильно, их оболочки лопнут, они оба расплещутся вокруг, и Ривер больше никогда не останется одна в темноте.

— Мей-мей, — говорит Саймон после непродолжительной паузы и бережно высвобождается из её рук. — Тебе нужно поспать.

— Не уходи.

Он колеблется, но лишь на одно мгновение. Затем подтягивает к её койке стул. 

— Нет, — говорит Ривер и садится на постели, засовывая босые ноги под одеяло. — Иди сюда.

Он снова замирает.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Ривер. Попробуй сегодня заснуть одна.

— Почему?

— Потому что... — Он не договаривает, вместо этого принимаясь поправлять ей простыню и одеяло. Закончив, он садится на стул и берёт Ривер за руку. Она пытается поймать его взгляд; когда ей это удаётся, Ривер обнаруживает, что небо, отражённое в его глазах, померкло и вместо него там теперь лишь переплетение лоз.

Ривер засыпает с мыслями о лучах солнца, пронизывающих зелёный купол из листьев. Она чувствует слабый запах дождя.

* * *

**осязание**

* * *

Иногда она думает о его теле.

Её мысли складываются из отдельных букв, затем слов, затем образов. 

Изящный. Статный. Крепкий.

Мышцы. Кожа.

И так в разном порядке и разных комбинациях, тепло и ярко; за этими словами, то проступая более отчётливо, то растворяясь в них, скрывается Саймон. Она представляет его так явственно, что почти может прикоснуться; она протягивает руку, и та проходит сквозь воздух, но Ривер заставляет себя верить собственным фантазиям. Вот его плечи с крепкими мышцами. Вот изгиб его бровей. Вот острый выступ подвздошной кости. Она не останавливает эти образы, чувствуя их под кончиками пальцев. Не хочет останавливать. Не может. Не станет. Ривер закрывает глаза, и Саймон оказывается здесь, в её постели. От его тёплого дыхания шевелятся волоски в основании её шеи. Она формулирует в голове понятия, а затем соединяет их, будто узор из точек. «Любовь», — думает Ривер. «Спокойствие». «Безопасность». Слова рождаются в её сознании, и она чувствует прикосновение его рук, медленно скользящих буквально в миллиметре от кожи, словно её тело соткано из света.

«Любовь», — снова думает Ривер, прокатывает это слово на языке. Оно ощущается плотным, насыщенным — и в то же время невесомым и хрупким, как бархат или сухой лёд. Когда Ривер произносит его в тишине, наедине с собой, оно ощущается как сам Саймон.

Она думает также о слове «брат», о его значении и обо всех коннотациях. Но отвлекается, представляя как руки, скользящие по её телу, медленно спускаются ниже. Если постараться, она может представить ещё и прикосновение губ. Ривер ёжится то ли от холода, то ли от удовольствия — и неожиданно вновь ощущает ту отчетливую жуткую неизбежность. Она крепко закрывает глаза и протестующе стонет, но пол под её койкой раскалывается, и она проваливается в образовавшуюся трещину. Чернота, густая, подобно дёгтю, затягивает её в себя. Ривер кричит, и боль раскалёнными иглами пронизывает её глаза изнутри.

Дверь каюты резко распахивается; темноту рассекает широкая полоса света. 

— Я здесь, Ривер, — почти кричит Саймон, подбегая к ней и обхватывая её обеими руками. — Я здесь. 

— Саймон, — отчаянно выкрикивает она, — Саймон, они пытались дотянуться до меня, один из них залез под кожу, и я не могу его вытряхнуть! Что, если он умрёт там, и начнёт гнить, и я ничего не смогу сделать, чтобы от него избавиться...

На Саймоне одни только пижамные штаны на шнурке. Ривер чувствует исходящий от него жар через тонкую ночную рубашку. Её фантазии просачиваются в реальность, смешиваясь с ней, и Ривер уже не может отличить явь от выдумки.

— Это был просто сон, — шепчет Саймон, положив ладонь ей на спину. Он бережно прижимает Ривер к себе, сам не зная, что одновременно с этим утягивает её прочь от бездны. — Теперь всё хорошо, — говорит он, и его голос звучит как ветер над водой. — Ш-ш.

Она скребёт пальцами по его плечу, впивается ногтями, пока не слышит короткий сдавленный вдох. Она делает ему больно и осознаёт это, но здесь, на этом корабле, в этот момент времени, Ривер не знает, как этого не делать.

— Их было слишком много, — бормочет она, прижимаясь лицом к груди Саймона. — Они тянулись, они пытались прикоснуться к тебе, и... Их пальцы словно лёд. И так много белого шума...

— Всё это уже не важно. Ты со мной. Я не позволю ничему плохому случиться.

Ривер чувствует, как её тело движется — само по себе и медленно, как будто сквозь воду. Одна рука скользит по его спине вверх, по твёрдым выступающим позвонкам и более мягким мышцам, пока не зарывается в волосы на его затылке. Другой рукой Ривер обвивает его за пояс, вздрагивает и вздыхает. _Изящный. Статный. Крепкий. Мышцы. Кожа._

— Ты со мной, — шепчет она, поднимаясь выше и соприкасаясь с ним всем телом.

Он делает прерывистый вдох, затем выдыхает.

— Ривер, — говорит он быстро; голос надламывается где-то между двумя слогами, и получившееся слово звучит совсем не так, как её имя.

— Не говори ничего. — Ривер закрывает глаза. Обводит пальцами твёрдый изгиб его челюсти, чувствуя подушечками щетину, похожую на мелкую наждачную бумагу. Касается его губ, прослеживает линию носа. Она видит сейчас через эти прикосновения.

Теперь в голосе Саймона проступают панические нотки:

— Мне нужно... Эм-м...

Но ему приходится замолчать, когда Ривер дотягивается до его губ своими.

* * *

**вкус**

* * *

На вкус он как обычная зубная паста, которой они все пользуются на корабле: сладкая искусственная мята. Ривер чуть слышно стонет, целуя его, и мягкими движениями языка собирает этот вкус с его губ. Весь воздух вдруг резко покидает её, и она чувствует себя человеком, оказавшимся в открытом космосе. Без ориентиров, без якорей, без гравитации — что искусственной, что натуральной. Ривер держит лицо Саймона в обеих ладонях, притягивает его к себе, и на какой-то момент он замирает, позволяя ей тонуть. Над головой смыкаются, сталкиваясь между собой, волны; а может, это просто кровь шумит в ушах.

А затем Саймон резко отодвигается.

— Ривер, прекрати. — Он вскакивает на ноги и отходит от её постели. Проводит по губам тыльной стороной ладони. — Так нельзя... Мы не можем...

Ривер смотрит на него снизу вверху. Едва осознавая, проводит языком по губам, чувствует привкус мяты. Саймон часто дышит, его взгляд бегает из стороны в сторону, будто в поисках путей отступления. 

— Ты меня понимаешь? — лихорадочно спрашивает он. — Это... это неправильно. Ты не должна этого делать, Ривер. Это нельзя делать!

— Но я же люблю тебя.

У них уже был этот диалог, хотя Ривер помнит тот раз очень смутно. Что он тогда говорил? Что это возможно только на некоторых планетах. Очень плохих планетах. И что Ривер действительно сумасшедшая. Осколки воспоминаний. Белый шум. Бессмыслица.

— Это совсем другое! Ривер, это... это другое. — Он, кажется, готов расплакаться. Саймон прячет лицо в ладонях и отступает ещё на шаг. — Нет, — шепчет он. — Нет. Как же заставить тебя понять...

— Я всё понимаю, — тихо перебивает Ривер. — Ты считаешь, что есть черта, проведённая на песке. Но её не существует, Саймон. Начнётся прилив, и всё смоет волнами. На песке останутся только пена, соль и всякий мусор, но больше никаких линий. Это как раз ты не можешь понять.

Он опускает руки, и Ривер видит его глаза: в них расколотое небо и затапливающая всё чернота. 

— Нет, — снова шепчет Саймон. — Ривер, ты не можешь... Это так не работает.

— Ты думаешь о том, что я на вкус как вишня.

Он отшатывается, словно ужаленный:

— Что?

— Как вишня на снегу. — Ривер почти улыбается: — И тебе это понравилось.

— Мне не... Ничего подобного!

Ривер просто смотрит на него:

— Саймон.

Он открывает рот и снова закрывает его. Бледные щёки неожиданно вспыхивают румянцем, и Саймон поспешно отводит взгляд.

— Я больше не хочу об этом говорить, — заявляет он, и теперь его голос похож на шуршание сухих листьев.

Он делает шаг к двери, но Ривер оказывается быстрее. Когда ей нужно, она движется быстрее любого из обитателей корабля. Соскользнув с койки, она в одно мгновение оказывается у Саймона на пути.

— Нет. — Она произносит это короткое слово и смотрит, как бьётся пульс у него под кожей, в основании шеи. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь. 

Преодолев оставшееся расстояние, Ривер приподнимается на цыпочки и снова целует Саймона.

Он издаёт протестующий звук, что-то среднее между стоном и всхлипом, но не пытается вырвать руки из хватки Ривер. 

_Пение на латыни. Осколки неба. Запах тропического леса, прикосновение кожи, сладость и мята._

Глубоко внутри себя она чувствует огромную пустоту, и эта пустота наполняется резкой болью, словно её затапливает едкой кислотой, когда Ривер касается губ Саймона. Тёплая кровь, холодные пальцы. Она стискивает его запястья, прижимая его руки к бокам, и не может оторваться от его губ.

«Здесь всё, что у меня есть».

Ещё один тихий стон вырывается из его горла, и Саймон чуть запрокидывает голову, как бы уступая ей, признавая своё поражение, затем приоткрывает рот, впуская её. Ривер едва не плачет от облегчения. Шум волн возвращается в её сознание, заглушая все прочие звуки. Их языки соприкасаются между собой, скользкие, горячие, влажные; Саймон целует Ривер в ответ, жадно и отчаянно, и образы в его голове взрываются сверкающим калейдоскопом. Он высвобождает руки и на одно короткое мгновение обвивает ими тело Ривер, судорожно прижимая её к себе, и ей кажется, что их оболочки вот-вот лопнут, и это почти похоже на умирание. Нет больше ни ангельского пения, ни белого шума; только бесконечная чернота космоса. Безмятежность.

А затем он отстраняется.

— Нет, — снова говорит Саймон и зажимает рот ладонью, словно его сейчас вырвет. — О Боже, нет...

Спотыкаясь, он проходит мимо Ривер через открытую дверь. Она слышит эхо его шагов, пока он бредёт через коридор и затем через медотсек. Следом — звук закрывшейся двери.

Она подносит ладонь к губам и обхватывает губами кончик указательного пальца: зубы прижимаются к ногтю, язык касается кожи. Она чувствует соль и лёгкую терпкую сладость.

Она закрывает глаза.

* * *

**шестое чувство**

* * *

Стены на этом корабле слишком тонкие. Стоит Ривер чуть напрячься, и они расступаются, будто воды, и она начинает чувствовать всё вокруг.

Джейн проводит языком по лезвию своего ножа, как проводит при случае по изгибу женской шеи, и чувствует себя счастливым. Ладонь Уоша покоится на спине Зоуи, и та улыбается по-особенному, ему одному. Кейли счастлива ошеломительно и просто неприлично. Капитан проходит в каюту Инары, и на мгновение кажется, что и для них двоих возможно счастье, — но эта надежда тут же разбивается. Пастор читает свою сломанную книгу, и это тоже делает его счастливым — хотя его счастье развеивается ещё быстрее.

Саймон не чувствует себя счастливым.

Он пьян; в нём плещется то _тьен шао де[ 1](http://#note1)_, которое Кейли перегнала при помощи внутренней ферментативной системы двигателя. Комната чуть покачивается, всё перед глазами то теряет чёткость, то приобретает снова, и Саймон целует Кейли. От него исходят такие тяжёлые волны отчаяния, что Ривер едва не задыхается, сидя на постели в темноте своей каюты.

Она сжимает голову обеими рукам, силясь выдавить из неё приходящие образы, но это, конечно же, не помогает. _Кожа. Волосы. Язык. Плоть._ Его руки изучают неизведанную территорию, его зубы прихватывают нижнюю губу Кейли. Они опускаются на постель, переплетаясь конечностями. Счастье Кейли вспыхивает мерцающим золотом, и в груди у Ривер нарастает напряжение.

«Нет, — шепчет она, — пожалуйста, Саймон, ты делаешь мне больно!» Но в этот раз он предпочитает её не услышать.

Она одиноко плачет в темноте. Что-то пронизывает эфир — белый свет, подобный осколкам стекла; он проходит сквозь Ривер, прорезая её насквозь и рассекая на части, и она чувствует себя той русалкой из сказки, которая мечтала о чём-то большем, чем морская пена и анемоны. Время теряет своё значение; проходят часы — а может быть, лишь пара мгновений, — прежде чем Ривер понимает: свет состоит из слов. Эти слова звучат мантрой в голове Саймона, он повторяет их про себя снова и снова, погружаясь в объятия Кейли.

«Ривер», — думает он.

«Ривер» и «любовь».

**Author's Note:**

> 1 бог знает что  
> 
> 
>   
> 


End file.
